Power delivery via USB (Universal Serial Bus, e.g., USB Specification 3.1, Rev. 1.0, Jul. 26, 2013, USB Implementers Forum) connections may involve providing and/or consuming power under various operating conditions. For example, a given USB connector that supports power delivery may be coupled to a charging circuit that is configured to sink (e.g., consume) power from a 12-20V input to quickly charge an internal battery of the device, sink power from a 5V input to allow charging from general purpose USB charger, and supply a 5V output to power a USB peripheral device. Conventional charging circuits may use several converters and power switches in order to support all of these functions. While recent developments in bidirectional converters may have reduced the number of converters supporting only a single USB connector, devices with multiple USB connectors may still use a separate Buck converter to provide the 5V output.